Kate Bush
* Katarzyna Pakosińska * Katarzyna Łaska * Marta Wiejak |Wykonywany utwór = * "Wuthering Heights" * "Babooshka" * "Don't Give Up" * "Running Up That Hill" |Edycja = * Druga * Piąta * Ósma (gościnnie) * Jedenasta}} Kate Bush, właśc. Catherine Bush (ur. 30 lipca 1958 w Bexleyheath, Kent) – angielska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów piosenek oraz producentka muzyczna, odznaczona przez królową Elżbietę II Najwspanialszym Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego za wybitny wkład włożony w rozwój muzyki. Zadebiutowała w 1978 singlem Wuthering Heights. Życiorys Urodziła się w Wielkiej Brytanii w Bexleyheath Maternity Hospital w Londynie jako najmłodsze dziecko Anglika Roberta Busha (chirurga) i jego żony, Irlandki Hannah Daly. Wychowała się na farmie w East Wickham w hrabstwie Kent. Ma dwóch braci: kompozytora Paddy'ego i poetę Johna Cardera. Karierę Kate pomógł rozpocząć gitarzysta Pink Floyd, David Gilmour, który, zafascynowany talentem młodej artystki, przedstawił ją osobom w wytwórni płytowej EMI. Napisana pod wpływem zauroczenia powieścią Emily Brontë Wichrowe wzgórza debiutancka piosenka "Wuthering Heights" stała się hitem, który utrzymywał się na pierwszym miejscu brytyjskich list przebojów przez 4 tygodnie. Jest to, obok "Babooshki", jeden z nielicznych utworów artystki, który osiągnął sukces komercyjny. Wydany w 1978 roku debiutancki album The Kick Inside przyniósł młodej, zaledwie 19-letniej wówczas wokalistce światową sławę. Kolejne płyty: Lionheart i Never for Ever nie tylko umocniły status Kate Bush jako jednej z najwybitniejszych młodych wykonawczyń, ale pokazały także rozwój muzyczny. W 1979 roku artystka wyruszyła na pierwsze i jedyne w swojej karierze tournée, które odniosło duży sukces. W 1982 roku ukazał się album The Dreaming. Płyta, która przedstawiała najbardziej eksperymentalne brzmienie w dotychczasowej karierze Kate, poniosła klęskę komercyjną. Rok 1985 przyniósł album, który uznawany jest za najlepsze wydawnictwo Kate Bush: Hounds of Love. Płyta, promowana m.in. singlami "Running Up That Hill" i "Cloudbusting" odniosła wielki sukces na całym świecie i zebrała bardzo pozytywne recenzje ze strony krytyków. Rok później ukazała się kompilacja The Whole Story. Kolejny album studyjny, The Sensual World, ujrzał światło dzienne w 1989 roku. Płyta, choć nie przebiła sukcesu Hounds of Love, zebrała bardzo dobre opinie i okazała się sukcesem. W 1993 roku został wydany album The Red Shoes, zainspirowany filmem z lat 40. pod tym samym tytułem. Płycie towarzyszył film muzyczny pt. The Line, the Cross & the Curve. Po wydaniu tego albumu Kate Bush odsunęła się z życia publicznego na ponad 11 lat. W listopadzie 2005 został wydany pierwszy po wieloletniej przerwie album artystki. Nosił on tytuł Aerial i składał się z dwóch płyt, zatytułowanych A Sea of Honey oraz A Sky of Honey. Album promował singel "King of the Mountain". 16 maja 2011 ukazał się album Director's Cut, zawierający nowe wersje wybranych piosenek z albumów The Sensual World i The Red Shoes. Album promuje nowa wersja utworu "Deeper Understanding". 21 listopada 2011 miał premierę album zawierający zupełnie nowy materiał zatytułowany 50 Words for Snow, utrzymany w klimacie zimowych ballad. Płytę promuje singiel Wild Man, a cały album został udostępniony słuchaczom przedpremierowo 13 listopada 2011 na stronie NPR.org. W marcu 2014 zostały zapowiedziane 22 koncerty, które odbędą w sierpniu i wrześniu w Hammersmith Apollo w Londynie. Wydarzenie, nazwane Before the Dawn, będzie powrotem artystki do występowania na żywo po 35 latach przerwy. Bilety na koncerty wyprzedały się w 15 minut. Brzmienie Piosenkarka znana jest z perfekcji i obsesyjnego poprawiania nagranych wcześniej utworów, dlatego przerwy pomiędzy wydaniem kolejnych płyt często się wydłużają.Muzyka Kate Bush jest określana jako alternatywny pop i art rock. Jej utwory słyną z rozbudowanych linii melodycznych i skomplikowanych partii wokalnych. Artystka często szuka inspiracji w utworach literackich i filmowych, a także w muzyce etnicznej. Krytycy określają muzykę brytyjskiej piosenkarki jako bardzo trudną, przeznaczoną raczej dla koneserów, niż dla masowej publiczności. Muzyka Kate Bush jest wymieniana jako inspiracja przez takich artystów jak m.in. Tori Amos, Björk, Coldplay, Goldfrapp, Mylène Farmer, Lily Allen czy Kate Nash, a nawet amerykański duet hip hopowy Outkast. Życie prywatne Kate jest matką urodzonego w 1999 roku syna Alberta (Bertie), którego ojcem jest gitarzysta Danny McIntosh. Jest wegetarianką. Dyskografia *1978: The Kick Inside *1978: Lionheart *1980: Never for Ever *1982: The Dreaming *1985: Hounds of Love *1989: The Sensual World *1993: The Red Shoes *2005: Aerial *2011: Director's Cut *2011: 50 Words for Snow *2016: Before the Dawn (album koncertowy) Zobacz też *Barbara Melzer *Katarzyna Pakosińska *Katarzyna Łaska *Marta Wiejak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji